The Everlasting Second
by Hoprabbit
Summary: She hadn't known what to think at first, when he knelt down in front of her at the Christmas party. It all flipped past in a second.


She hadn't known what to think at first, when he knelt down in front of her at the Christmas party. It all flipped past in a second.

"Riza Hawkeye. Do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage."

**Roy's hair twitched the slightest bit with a breeze she'd begun to feel. Only a tenth of a second.**

_It was like it all stopped as she stared at the hand in front of her. Not like she hadn't played this whole thing out in her head before, she had. When she was younger, when Roy had shown up and moved in..... She'd known the wedding would be in a small church with her friends and her tiara and veil would just be silver and white with a few flowers and the sash around the waist of her simple empire wedding dress would be a dull red and so would his tie and her bridesmaid would be her best friend and.... and.... All those thoughts had gone through her supposedly mature brain in a matter of a second._

**The hair moved a little more. Two tenths.**

_She could remember at the camp in Ishval, how much she'd wanted him to hold him, so many times she'd pointed the sniper at a random attacker coming after her Roy and his friend. The one time he'd actually done it, whispering things she couldn't hear into her hair. And then he'd just said 'Don't die' and walked away as if he were only a friend. All of it happened in a second. Only a trophy you can stare at and want, but never have. Roy was just the hot best friend she'd never get.__  
Damn those romance novels for misleading her that she would._

**Three tenths as the hair switched direction.**

_When she'd been sitting at home when she was twenty-something and had had her first REAL....explicit.... thoughts about Roy while reading a novel. She'd read it aloud for more effect, and had suddenly realized the main characters weren't "the exotic Paolo and the sweet Lizzete"..... She'd read into the darkness, her cheeks flushing red, "As Roy's perfectly tanned abdomen pressed into hers, Riza felt a panic rise in her throat. Then his mouth covered hers and it was forgot-......I mean, I mean Paolo and Lizzete! Yeah.... Sure you do....." She'd covered for herself in an angsty second._

**Four tenths when the black strand dropped.**

_Then when he'd seen her being harassed on the street without her gun. Usually the men would have walked away stripped of thier pride, manhood, and a good chunk of skin from wherever the bullet landed, but she hadn't begun her hand-to-hand lessons yet and her gun had been dropped at the office. She'd been beating them off, but the five of them, thier knives, and thier huge muscles were actually intimidating her.....How were they intimidating her? But Roy came out of nowhere and he took her into his arms and kissed her._  
_Wait, no. That a daydream. Stupid, why would YOU be scared, you'd beat them down in a second..._

**The fifth, sixth and seventh sped by more quickly as she noticed Havoc coming up behind Roy.**

_She'd actually been paying attention then, and lost that time when she thought how it was all happening in a second and it was somewhat like when people saw thier lives flash before thier eyes. Her shortest thoughts were the ones that took the longest....How ironic...._

**Eight happened when Havoc turned, noticing what was in Roy's hand and his posture.**

_That had happened before, hadn't it? Havoc seeing something, feeling awkward, walking away. Yes, it was.....When was it? Oh....That day....February 19.... It came up flawless, which made her heart pound....What a bad memory._  
_"I HATE YOU! Why the hell do you even bother, you moron?" She'd yelled at him, smacking him with her sidearm strap. The gun was on the table._  
_"Lieutenant, I-"_  
_"Why don't you use my name for once, _ROY_? Please, _ROY_? But no. Can't acknowledge me as a person, can we,_ ROY_? DO YOUR PAPERWORK, YOU _FUCKING BASTARD_. Moron!"_  
_"Come on, Lieutenant, don't speak to your superior like that...."_  
_She'd just noticed Havoc walk in and walk away then. She looked to the side and bit her lip, uttering angry words. "Look, just get the hell out, Roy. Just....Leave. I'll finish the damned paperwork.....Go...." She shoved him out the door, waving him away with her handgun, he'd dissapeared in a second._  
_Riza had cried herself to sleep that night....._

**Nine ticked past when her hand began to clench and her eyes welled.**

_That brought on the memories of them making up, though. October 5, they'd made up._  
_"Lieutenant, Come on. Open up."_  
_"Go away, Colonel."_  
_"Come on. It's your birthday, let me apologize. I'm sorry....I brought wine and roses....?"_  
_"Frankly, sir, I don't give a damn."_  
_"Let me in... Please, Riza?"_  
_That made her rise within only a second, and she opened the door to a black-haired man with his hands full of expensive things she didn't recognize. It was a nice night, and she'd ended it with a kiss on the cheek form Roy. No more than that though._  
_Well, that wasn't in her head._  
_There were a lot more very nice birthday presents she dreamed about from Roy._

**The last tenth of the second went by when the two blinked. Riza opened her mouth. Roy blinked, his eyes widening.**  
"Please."  
"Yes."  
Best Christmas of her life.

* * *

  
Oh my god, fluff that's not suicidal! XD I know, I write some pretty dark stuff sometimes. ^^;  
But I just made up for it! Right?  
And if you want more, you have to review it! NAO, LYK, YEA. C=  
Please? XD

I know Riza was a little OOC, but we really don't know that when she was younger she didn't totally space and dream about a Barbie wedding, right? XD


End file.
